ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soulmates (TTAS2 Episode)
Soulmates is the 21th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Raven * Phantasm / Danny Chase (first appearance) Supporting Characters * Zatanna Zatara (first appearance) * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Terra * Doctor Fate (first appearance) Villains * Felix Faust * Trigon (voice only) * Mumbo Jumbo Other Characters * Batman (mentioned only) * Hades (mentioned only) Premise As her fellow Titans team up with Zatanna and Doctor Fate against a horde of monstrous creatures unleashed by Felix Faust, who is determined to defeat an unknown sorcerer known as the Phantasm and force him to unlock the power of an dark artifact he collected, Raven forms a new friendship (and develops a secret crush) with Danny Chase, a young human who shows great knowledge and interest in magic and holds on a secret which only Raven knows. Plot In a dark castle, supernatural sorcerer Felix Faust is having a duel with the Phantasm, a mysterious hooded sorcerer who is the only one who holds the key for Faust's current plans. Faust is effortlessly defeated by the Phantasm, who then hides the Talisman Faust was seeking in unknown paces before disappearing. As Faust vows to find his foe and force him to access the Talisman, a young human watches Faust from the shadows vowing that his plan will not work. A close up shows his eyes igniting light energy, indicating that he too is another supernatural figure with magic powers. The Titans are fighting Mumbo Jumbo in the streets as he voices his pride on being "the world's finest mage", to which Terra arrives taunting that he is no match for who really is the finest. Just then, the heroes are joined in the fight by Zatanna, who defeats Jumbo before entrapping him in a world of illusions within her top hat (which the Titans also take part of), leading him to six torture acts (each performed by one of the Titans alongside Zatanna): * Act 1: Jumbo is put to perform juggling with three hedgehogs at the same time he needs to keep his balance in a tightrope above a massive pit of lava projected by Terra as she and Zatanna perform Ribbon dancing while standing in flying stone platforms which circle around Jumbo. Jumbo falls off tightrope, but instead of clashing with the lava, he lands on Beast Boy (in the form of a Bengal Tiger and with Jumbo bound in his back). * Act 2: Zatanna lights a hat-sized hoop on fire and Beast Boy jumps through it unharmed and Jumbo is humorously burnt. * Act 3: Zatanna entraps Jumbo in a rolling wheel as Starfire prepares to throw energy-laced daggers with a blindfold (intentionally hitting the round targets around Jumbo in the wheel). * Act 4: The daggers thrown by Starfire become rocket engines as the wheel is shattered by the take-off and turned into a flying surfboard, on which Nightwing rides in and crosses the fiery rings projected by Zatanna. * Act 5: After Nightwing's ride, Jumbo is ejected from the board and falls inside a hall of mirrors, on which Zatanna and Raven taunt him with false reflections of himself and series of frightening illusions, on which he panics and keeps running across the hall. * Act 6: After being entrapped in a glass sphere while running in the hall of mirrors, Jumbo is made the Human Cannonball on which Cyborg creates an cannon with his arm's components and fires him towards the Sun. The illusion ends with Jumbo back in his true form petrified as he is carried to jail. As the Titans welcome Zatanna in their Tower for a visit, Raven senses an supernatural sign around the city and decides to follow it, leading her to a library. Along the way, she meets with Danny Chase, a young human who shows great knowledge and interest in magic, and becomes greatly interested with him. As they hear of Zatanna's great services with the Justice League, the Titans are ambushed and attacked by hordes of demons summoned by Felix Faust, who seeks Zatanna (and any powerful mage), who may be the Phantasm. Over the Titans' refusal of turning Zatanna over him, Faust challenges them, but only to be repelled by Doctor Fate, who arrives in time to help the Titans in defeating him. As Faust retreats, Zatanna and Doctor Fate tell the Titans that somewhere around Jump City, there is a powerful being called the Phantasm, a supernatural mage with the great ability to travel across dimensions of Time and Space. Faust seeks to obtain the Phantasm's power to access the Talisman of Hades, an dark artifact which can grant its wielder the power to reanimate and control the undead and Faust plans to use it to overthrow the Olympian ruler of the Underworld and Trigon to renew the world at his image. The Titans eventually seek to find the Phantasm, who is the only sorcerer who can either control or destroy the Talisman, before Faust does (and they decide to search for Raven, whom Faust might suspect to be the Phantasm). Meanwhile, Raven continues spending good time with Danny as she slowly confesses her knowledge of a secret he holds, as Danny shows the Talisman he "found" in a cave nearby. Suddenly, she is ambushed by Faust, who believes that Raven is the Phantasm. Just as she proves him wrong by failing to access the Talisman, Danny surprisingly shoots a dark beam at the Talisman, shattering it into pieces, to the incoming heroes' surprise and delight and Faust's dismay. Just then, Danny changes to the form of a hooded mage, revealing himself to be the real Phantasm. Outraged by this truth and Danny's act, Faust summons hordes of monsters to attack the heroes, who fight them off while Raven, Phantasm, Zatanna and Doctor Fate duel with Faust. Taking advantage of Faust's temper (which is breaking his focus on his magic powers), the four defeat him as a hyper-dimensional vortex emerges behind them. Faust is eventually revealed to be in service with Trigonhe did not make much of a appearance since Season 1 episode Nevermore, who had Faust deliver his daughter Raven in exchange of the Talisman. But due to Faust having failed because of the Talisman's destruction, Trigon eventually takes Faust instead and proceeds to torture him for all eternity as the monsters summoned by Faust vanquish. As the Titans rejoice, Doctor Fate properly advises Zatanna and the Titans to be prepared for the greater threat which comes before leaving. As they have a moment alone, Raven voices her greater impressions for Danny's performance, although he might still prefer to stay hidden. Danny claims that he only choose to hide to protect the Talisman, but now that it is destroyed, he no longer has to. Raven properly kisses him in his cheek as she agrees to have another team up in him next time before the Titans approach them and offer him honorary membership, to which he is grateful for. Voice Cast * Tara Strong as Raven * Eric Bauza as Phantasm / Danny Chase * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Lacey Chabert as Zatanna * James Arnold Taylor as Doctor Fate * Fred Tatasciore as Felix Faust * Tom Kenny as Mumbo Jumbo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)